


Knife

by Deanpala



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Humor, accidental murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THE KNIFE IS REAL?!?!"





	Knife

 

Rachel and Hyde stood in an alley way staring at a dead body.

"Oh my god you killed him. You actually killed him. Did you- did you mean to-"

"No I didn't."

"Then why would you-"

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THE KNIFE WAS REAL! I thought it'd just scare him, maybe give him a bruise!"

"I'm a COOK of course the knife is bloody real!"

"Well you're dressed up as someone murdery, I figured the knife was part of the costume!"

"It was! I had limited materials so I brought the knife! How was I supposed to know you'd steal it from me?!?"

"Because I'm ME of COURSE I was going to steal your knife I'm not nice like Jasper!"

"As the dead man can attest to."

"Oh shut it and help me move the body."

They picked it up and hid it the closest place possible so they could think about what to do with it.

"Ok, my sister in law has experience with this type of thing she can- she can help us."

They quickly left when they heard someone walking toward them.

Lanyon stared at the body for a minute.

"..... I can't deal with this right now I'm just going to presume it's a decoration."

It was gone the next morning and he didn't question it.


End file.
